Una oportunidad
by Hiisae
Summary: Cuando todo se había perdido.., cuando Sayaka murió, a Kyoko se le apareció una oportunidad para regresar en el tiempo con ayuda de Homura y salvarla. Definitivamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, la salvaría, a cualquier costa, todo por amor...para tener un final feliz.
1. Viaje en el tiempo

**Y aquí después de tiempo con una nueva historia KyouSaya, la haré larga y con una trama fija, algo que no he hecho hace tiempo -3-. Mi modo narrativo en tercera persona esta algo gastado...hace tiempo que escribo historias en otro lado en primera persona, no me maten si algo esta mal xD**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica no me pertenece.**

* * *

Todo era tan molesto desde la perspectiva de la chica, tan horripilantemente molesto que no lo soportaba.

-Oh Kyoko, has llegado…te estaba esperando, no quería entrar sola adentro.

Kyoko miró a Madoka con un dejé de tristeza, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, la chica de pelo rosa tenía signos de haber estado sollozando, al igual que ella. Se sentía vacía, enojada, y no sabía la razón, ni siquiera comprendía como alguien como ella puedo rebajarse a llorar, no estaba siendo ella misma.

Madoka entró al edificio silenciosamente y Kyoko la siguió con aspecto cansado, estaba harta, agobiada, quería irse ya pero…eso no era una opción. Miró de reojo al chico violinista y a la chica de pelo verde cuando pasaba por el pasillo y se enfureció, por culpa de esos dos ella estaba aquí en este momento.

-Llegamos.

Kyoko solo bajó un poco la mirada para ver el cuerpo inerte en el ataúd de Sayaka. El cuerpo de la mujer que alguna vez quiso salvar, a la cual quiso con todo su corazón…estaba muerta. De repente sintió unas ganas de golpear a esos dos chicos, apretó tanto sus dientes que los sintió rechinar, pero Madoka tomó su mano como presintiendo eso.

Ella solo pudo taparse el rostro con la mano que la quedaba libre, y comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña. Llorar como en esos días en que su papá le contaba cuentos con finales felices, y ver que la realidad era muy distinta a eso. Le dolía, su corazón le dolía demasiado, pudo haberla protegido, pero no lo hizo y ahora…todo termino de esta manera. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse…y decirle como se sentía.

Kyoko respiró hondamente, secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Madoka, yo…no puedo quedarme aquí, siento que si permanezco mas en este lugar me volveré loca – Madoka solo suspiró asintiendo amigablemente.

-De acuerdo…cuídate, Sayaka no hubiera querido que estuvieras triste por esto, ella realmente te quiso aunque no lo creas.

Para Kyoko esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Salió corriendo de la funeraria, necesitaba descargar su furia interna y al final lo hizo contra un árbol unas cuadras lejos del lugar, maldiciendo una y otra vez. ¿¡Por qué Sayaka tenía que morir!?, ¿¡Por qué nadie se preocupaba por ella!?, ¡Es absurdo!, así como no entendía porque era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

Kyoko verdaderamente la quería…estaba segura de eso ahora.

-Pensé que estarías en la funeraria.

-Vete al diablo, Homura, déjame sola.

Homura solo suspiró ante las palabras de Kyoko.

-No pensé que apreciarás tanto a Miki Sayaka, incluso para mi, este es un evento inesperado que no había previsto - ¿Eventos?, ¿Dé que demonios hablaba? – Ciertamente puedo entenderte…al menos un poco.

-Como si pudieras entenderme, esto paso, solo tenemos que seguir adelante… - Kyoko suspiro mientras caminaba con pasos tranquilos lo mas lejos de Homura – Por mas que la extrañe, ella no va a volver.

Homura solo la miró de reojo.

-Kyoko Sakura, ¿Te gustaría salvar a Miki Sayaka?

Para Kyoko esa fue estimulación para sus oídos, captó perfectamente su atención y volteó a verla de manera muy interesada.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Estoy segura que lo sospechas, pero mi poder es viajar en el tiempo, desde hace muchos años, yo he estado repitiendo este mes para lograr un objetivo - ¿Ah? – Sin embargo, nunca lo he conseguido, he estado viendo la razón de mis fracasos…y es que trabajar sola no me llevará a ningún lado, pero en ninguna línea de tiempo puedo tratar bien con Sayaka y contigo, y con Mami.

-¡Oye espera! - ¡Demasiada información!, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar mintiendo en lo absoluto - ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? – Dijo Kyoko.

-En esta línea de tiempo…Mami Tomoe y Sayaka Miki están muertas, tu estas inestable por la muerte de Sayaka, tu la amabas…¿No?

Kyoko solo se avergonzó y miró a otro lado infantilmente.

-Esta línea del tiempo puedo darla como perdida, así que quería proponerte un trato, Kyoko Sakura, por favor retrocede en el tiempo conmigo y ayúdame a salvar a Miki Sayaka, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo, es vital para mi objetivo, además, tendrás una segunda oportunidad con ella, para hacer las cosas bien…¿Qué dices?

Kyoko se quedó sin palabras ante todas esas revelaciones. Esa chica…¿En realidad podía hacer eso?, era una oferta demasiado tentadora, tanto como las de Kyubey, pero quería creer que todo resultaría bien, como en los cuentos que le contaba su papá antes de dormir.

-Si puedo salvar a Sayaka…por favor déjame ayudarte, ¡Quiero protegerla!

Homura cerró los ojos y se transformó. Le extendió la mano a Kyoko, que cuidadosamente la tomó, algo insegura por todo lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, no te encontrarás con una doble tú o algo así – Kyoko se avergonzó mucho…había visto demasiadas películas de viajes el futuro – No me sueltes, o el tiempo se detendrá para ti también.

¿Eh?

Se pronto todo se volvió negro, y una luz apareció de repente, abrió los ojos sobresaltada para ver una habitación de hospital. Kyoko estaba acostada en una silla, mientras que Homura estaba en una cama del lugar, con unas trenzas y lentes…¿¡Quien era esta persona?!

-Este es mi antiguo yo, no te sobresaltes por eso, tenemos un objetivo, no lo olvides.

Kyoko se relajó un poco, no lo olvidaba. Ella definitivamente salvaría a Sayaka costará lo que costará.

Porque la quería.

La amaba.

* * *

**Algo corto...ya que es introducción mas que nada. El segundo será mas largo, y habrá mas romance 8D (?)**

**Dejen reviews si les gusto, o denme una oportunidad. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Ese sentir

**Yey, vengo con el nuevo capítulo 8D, con ese cierro la introducción del fic, luego de este viene los meros sucesos (?), como dije, mi narración en tercera persona está gastada...estaba pensando hacer esté capítulo en primera persona, ya que sigo sin acostumbrarme bien, pero ya lo haré con el tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Soy Homura Akemi, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Kyoko sólo se dedico a verla de reojo, Homura ni siquiera balbuceó a parpadeo, fue una presentación perfecta, es lo menos que hubiera podido esperarse de ella. Respiró y exhalo el aire profundamente, ahora venía su turno.

-Mi nombre es Kyoko Sakura, vengo de otra prefectura así que espero que pueda llevarme bien con todos.

-Muy bien, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten – Explicó la profesora felizmente.

Kyoko mientras caminaba a su asiento se acordó de las 3 cosas que Homura le hizo prometer, cosas sencillas que tenía que cuidar en está situación: Primera, nunca decir que ella venía del pasado, segunda, nunca olvidar su objetivo principal, y tercera, ser más una ayuda que un estorbo y perdida de tiempo. Pero, ¿Cómo salvar a Sayaka?, había actuado por impulso, si siquiera se detuvo a pensar un momento en que iba a hacer.

Habían pasado un día desde que habían llegado a esta línea del tiempo. Homura ya estaba acostumbrada así que puso a Kyoko al corriente de las cosas como las relaciones y el objetivo de Kyubey, cosas que ya sabía, pero para la chica pelirroja seguía siendo confuso, tenía que aprender de sus errores del pasado…todo para salvarla. Por el momento Sayaka no era una chica mágica pero el destino haría que tarde o temprano lo fuera.

Kyoko se pasó toda la clase vagando en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando sonó el timbre indicando el recreo, inmediatamente se paró y se fue, Homura estaba siendo acosada por las chicas del salón y eso no era su estilo…además si no mal recordaba ella tenía que hablar con Madoka y le había dicho "No me estorbes". Por el momento, ella no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a Sayaka todavía, ni siquiera volteó a verla durante la presentación o en la clase.

Por dentro se sentía feliz, que si se pusiera enfrente de Sayaka y esta le dijera un simple "Hola" se tiraría a llorar como una idiota, también en cierta manera se sentía culpable de su muerte, todo por ese día.

Lo recordaba tan bien que quiso golpearse mentalmente por eso.

Llegó a la azotea y abrió una caja de pockys, se alegro mentalmente de que nadie la siguiera, en estos momentos quería estar sola. Comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la línea pasada, cuando conoció a Sayaka, intentaron pelear a muerte…Kyoko se llenó de una nostalgia, después recordó la vez en que la invitó a la Iglesia de su padre, y le contó su verdadera historia, y eso quedó en nada.

En ese entonces, la chica se sentía verdaderamente extraña. Sayaka tenía algo que la hacía diferente a las demás chicas, su extraña forma de pensar tal vez…de cualquier forma, Kyoko se sentía tan atraída a ella que era aterrador, hasta el punto en que se obsesiono con ella. Esos sentimientos no los entendía para nada, y no podía interpretarlos.

Todo cambio ese día.

En su frustración por no entender esos sentimientos fue a una cacería de brujas sola, hasta el punto que no podía concentrarse, dejando su gema de alma de un color aunque no tan oscuro, grave por la cantidad de magia usada, había luchado contra familiares, por lo que no dejaron ninguna semilla. Esa forma de actuar no era suya para nada, ella rió al respecto. No podía ir a casa, estaba tan debilitada…además tenía calor, se sentía como si fuera a enfermarse, podría curarse pero eso sólo empeoraría el estado de su gema. Comenzó a llover y entonces tomó la decisión de quedarse en la calle como una vagabunda, lo que realmente era.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Sayaka, que había ido de compras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe – Replicó con tono molesto Kyoko, pensó por un momento en que todo era culpa de Sayaka.

Sayaka suspiro cansadamente, la ayudo a levantarse y la puso debajo de su paraguas.

-Es malo quedarse aquí, vamos.

Al final la llevó a su casa, le dejó darse un baño y le prestó una ropa para dormir, para mala suerte de Kyoko esta tenía el "aroma de Sayaka", esa esencia que la volvía literalmente, loca, la cual le resultaba insoportablemente tentadora. Sin embargo, su temperatura empeoro, al punto de terminar casi desmayada en el sillón de Sayaka. Esta se dedicó a cuidar de ella toda la noche, incluso le ayudó a comer, cuando Kyoko le pidió una respuesta, es decir, casi la mata, Sayaka le dijo "Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi", con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Kyoko latió muy rápido en ese momento, y pudo ocultar su sonrojo gracias a la temperatura. En ese momento se acordó de su padre y de que él mencionaba mucho, "amor", tal vez era eso.

Después de eso se convirtieron en buenas amigas y se acercaron mas. Los sentimientos de Kyoko crecieron poco a poco cada día sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, estaba enamorada, de su forma de ser y espíritu, esa que le recordaba mucho a los personajes de los cuentos que su papá le contaba. Y más adelante, comenzó a querer cada cosa de Sayaka.

Pero ese día tuvo que llegar.

Kyoko y Sayaka habían salido a una caza de brujas juntas, fue entonces cuando encontraron a la victima de la bruja, Kyousuke. Sin embargo, la bruja venía acompañada por otras más, Sayaka le dijo que fuera a pedirle ayuda a Homura, y después de insistir, lo hizo. Pero cuando regresaron Sayaka ya estaba muerta, una bruja había roto su gema del alma.

Y así regresamos al día de hoy, hasta este día, Kyoko no podía evitar pensar que si ella la hubiera ignorado y hubiera luchado a su lado, Sayaka estaría viva.

-¡Oh!, eres la estudiante transferida, esa clase de personas no son comunes en esta escuela, ¡Un gusto conocerte!

Kyoko volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Sayaka, ¡No esperaba encontrarla demasiado rápido!. Sintió algo romperse en su interior, verla ahí, viva, era definitivamente algo que no podía expresar. Fue en ese momento que mas empeñada que nunca, se prometió salvarla, ¿La forma?, ya la encontraría, después de todo pensar las cosas no era su estilo. Estaba segura que esta vez ella podía decirle sus sentimientos, en este momento no, pero mas adelante, seguramente.

-¿Enserio?, ya veo, como habrás sabido mi nombre es Kyoko Sakura –Kyoko sentía las piernas temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento - ¿Quieres uno? – Dijo estirándole la caja de pockys.

Sayaka tomó uno, sonriendo como esa vez en que le ayudo en ese día lluvioso.

Ese día que el corazón de Kyoko se sintió mas cálido que nunca.


	3. Como en el pasado

**Vengo con una continuación, después de mucho tiempo. Pasaron muchas cosas...pero ahora vengo con todo mi empeño en este fic (?), mi propósito es terminarlo después de todo x3. Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

-Nos vemos en la escuela, Kyousuke, cuídate bien, todos en la clase esperamos con ansias tu regreso – Sayaka habló en voz baja, con el rostro muy sonrojado.

-Está bien, gracias por venir – Kyousuke sonrió ampliamente – Gracias a ti también por venir a verme Sakura-san, fue un placer conocerte.

-Ah…el gusto también es mío.

Sayaka se paró y se despidió del chico todavía con el rostro rojo, mientras que Kyouko tenía un semblante difícil de descifrar, como indiferente. Cuando Sayaka cerro la puerta tras de si tomó inmediatamente a la pelirroja de las manos; está se sorprendió y bajo la mirada avergonzada, eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¡Dime!, ¿Qué opinas?

Kyouko desvió la mirada a la ventana intentando ocultar su expresión molesta. Las palabras de Homura resonaban en su mente como un discurso, y aunque tenía una opinión muy diferente a la de ella, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Suspiro cansadamente, intentando controlar su respiración al sentir las cálidas manos de Sayaka.

-Bien, creo…

-¡Lo ves!, ¿A qué no es un gran chico?, me alegra mucho hayas venido hoy conmigo, quería que se conocieran, estaba segura que se llevarían bien.

La chica pelirroja hizo una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras, aunque en el interior se estaba muriendo a carcajadas, pero si lo hacia se vería raro, antes de llevarse bien con Kyousuke preferiría vivir comiendo rocas, hubiera seguido teniendo esos pensamientos si Sayaka no le hubiera agarrado de la mano, esta vez bien, guiándola a la salida del hospital. Kyouko tragó saliva y le correspondió el agarre, podía sentir como sus manos sudaban un poco.

Se sentían igual que antes, eso le daba escalofríos. Con un expresión amarga mientras caminaba, recordó las palabras de Homura.

_"Tu deber es dejar que Sayaka haga el contrato, harás equipo con ella y la mantendrás vigilada, es todo lo que tienes que hacer"_

Un montón de dudas inundaban la mente de Kyouko, ¿Cuánto tiempo Homura habrá hecho esto?, ella decía que era una "nueva estrategia". La pelirroja insistió en que Sayaka no hiciera el contrato, que era lo mejor, sin embargo, Sayaka termino haciéndolo, y Homura se veía feliz por esto.

Kyouko apretó mas su mano contra la de Sayaka, recuerdos de la última proclamándose un zombie la inundaron repentinamente, sintió mucha melancolía en su interior. El tacto y voz de Sayaka tenia un efecto extraño en ella, la hacia delirar demasiado, antes podría incomodarse, pero ahora le encantaba, le hacia sentir que Sayaka estaba viva, con ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Tenía esas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, de mandar al diablo el plan de Homura.

Podría parecer muy vulnerable.

Kyouko se sentía tan feliz con tan sólo verla viva, de pie, a su lado. Odiaba tener que ir a acompañarla a ver al chico violinista, pero el estar a un rato con ella valía la pena, era como tener una "segunda oportunidad", aunque nunca podría decirle como se sentía.

Al menos, eso pensaba en ese momento.

-Iré a una cita con Kyousuke.

-¿Eh? – Kyouko se paro en el acto, estaban en un puente cerca del hospital, Kyouko dentro de si se pregunto cuanto tiempo había estado vagando en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, es mas bien una salida para celebrar su salida del hospital, pero es más bien como una cita, sólo seremos nosotros dos – Sayaka se puso una mano en su mejilla, como imaginándose el día – Será esté sábado, nos veremos en el parque principal.

Kyouko contuvo su respiración por un momento.

-Ya veo…qué bien por ti – Menciono desviando la mirada, otra vez, con el tiempo su mas grande "debilidad" se volvió la mirada directa de Sayaka, era como si pudiera verla por dentro, le aterraba.

-No luces tan feliz como pensaba…

-Es tu cita, no la mía después de todo…¿Él te invito?

-Sí – Respondió Sayaka. Esa palabra, esa única palabra la hizo sentirse terriblemente molesta.

Continuaron caminando juntas hasta la parada de autobús, en un silencio algo incómodo. Cuando llegaron, Sayaka la soltó y se subió al respectivo, despidiéndose con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Kyouko estiro por una milésima de segundo su mano, pero se detuvo y sólo le correspondió el gesto. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando la perdió de vista Kyouko camino con pasos pesados hasta la casa de Homura, al entrar, la vio armando…bombas caseras.

-Oh, has vuelto – Dijo Homura viéndola de reojo – Tardaste, así que te deje la cena en el congelador.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te fue?, si no mal recuerdo, hoy ibas a ver a Kyosuke Kamijo en compañía de Sayaka – Homura alzó sospechosamente la mirada, casi acusándola con la mirada, como si esperaba que hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Bien, el muy bastardo sigue igual a como lo recordaba – Kyouko se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala – Incluso la invito a una cita.

-Eso es un evento inesperado, no había ocurrido antes – Homura dejo su bomba de lado y la vio directamente.

-¿Qué?

-Espero que no vayas a hacer una locura, sé que aún tienes sentimientos por Miki Sayaka, pero debes recordar que está no es la que conociste, esa esta…

-Muerta…¿No es así? – Homura asintió – Pero sigue siendo Sayaka…para ti es igual con Madoka, ¿No es así?, si no, no estuvieras haciendo todo esto – Homura no dijo nada, Kyouko dio en el blanco, no podría contrarrestar ese argumento.

-Te traje porque pensé que me serías de utilidad, no lo arruines.

Homura tomó de nuevo su bomba, Kyouko sólo miraba como repetía el mismo proceso una y otra vez, era como una experta haciéndolas. Suspiro y se paro con dirección a la cocina, buscando algo que comer. Se sentía tan irritada, después del comentario de Sayaka, Kyouko se detuvo a pensar por un momento que es lo que esperaba de Sayaka…y al final, no pudo responderse.

¿Estaba aterrada de que estuviera perdiendo a Sayaka?, ¿De qué?, no es como si alguna fuera algo de ella para empezar. La imagen de ella en Kyousuke la enfermaba, fue a la única conclusión que llegó.

Los días pasaron, Sayaka le pidió ayuda a Kyouko y Madoka para elegir su ropa para la cita, en secreto en clase, ya que Kyousuke fue transferido en medio de la semana, hasta que llegó el día. El sábado Sayaka estaba a las 2 de la tarde, con un vestido blanco y chaqueta azul marino, su mismo peinado, unas sandalias y sonrisa radiante, esperaba a Kyousuke, habían acordado verse a las 2:30, enfrente del reloj del parque.

Los minutos pasaron, y con ello las horas. El tiempo cambio hasta el punto donde eran las 7 de la noche, y Kyousuke seguía sin aparecer. Sayaka seguía ahí parada, dudando si llamarle o no, ¿Miedo?, podría ser. Repentinamente comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono de Sayaka, era un mensaje de Kyousuke.

_"¡Lo siento, no recordaba nuestra celebración de hoy!, espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo, lo siento nuevamente Sayaka. Hoy acaba de sucederme algo increíble, te lo contaré el lunes. ¡Nos vemos!"_

Cuando Sayaka termino de leer la lluvia comenzó a hacerse mas abundante, al punto que cayó fuertemente; muchos fueron a refugiarse de ella, Sayaka permaneció sentida en una banca cerca del reloj, ahora si se sentía como una idiota. Miró su ropa estropeada, todas sus ilusiones se fueron en picada…le llegaron unas ganas abundantes de ponerse a llorar. Sí, todos tenían razón, su subconsciente no le mintió: Todo era demasiado bueno, no tenía oportunidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso, que no notó cuando Kyouko se le acerco, poniendo un paraguas encima de su cabeza.

-Es muy tarde, y hace frió…te llevaré a tu casa.

-¿Qué haces? – Kyouko trago saliva ante la pregunta de Sayaka, era un déjà vu, esta escena le recordaba profundamente al pasado. Sintió miedo.

-Es malo quedarse aquí, vamos – Kyouko sintió mucho dolor cuando repitió las palabras que Sayaka le había dicho ese día.

La tomó de la mano y la puso debajo del paraguas cuidadosamente, entonces vio que no era demasiado grande, cubrió a Sayaka totalmente y ella se quedo en una esquina, con el agua dándole en todo su hombro izquierdo. Kyouko intentó controlar su respiración, había estado ahí desde el momento en que Sayaka llegó al parque, estaba furioso, su ira incrementaba entre cada minuto que Kyousuke no llegaba.

Pero…todo se le olvido, al ver a Sayaka así.

-Te acompañara a tu casa – Dijo secamente la pelirroja.

Sayaka la siguió sin decir ni una palabra, el clima empeoraba, aparecían truenos y la lluvia no tenia señales de apaciguarse. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Kyouko saco una llave y abrió la puerta, era una réplica que tenía, desde el anterior "mundo"…Sayaka no lo notó, al estar deprimida. Kyouko se sintió aún mas frustrada.

-Asegúrate de darte un baño – Dijo Kyouko quitándole su chaqueta mientras la ponía en la perilla – E irte a dormir, o te enfermarás, idiota;...yo, me voy.

Antes de que Kyouko pudiera salir, Sayaka lo impidió, tomándola del brazo. Kyouko se sorprendió y se volteó rápidamente, todo paso demasiado rápido, Sayaka la abrazo cuando ella se puso de frente, la empujo un poco contra la puerta, cerrándola. Se recargo en su pecho, y se notaban sus ganas de llorar.

-No te vayas…por favor.

Kyouko intentó calmarse cuando escucho su corazón latir mas rápido, se maldijo por un momento. Los brazos de Sayaka la rodeaban fuertemente, sus manos temblaban en su espalda y la pelirroja sólo se quedo quieta en su sitio, sintió una necesidad terrible de abrazarla, oh…ese aroma, el de Sayaka, su esencia, otra vez estaba pasando, la estaba matando. Estos sentimientos, otra vez, salían a flote.

-¿Podrías…quedarte conmigo esta noche?, no quiero estar sola.

Esto era demasiado, pensó Kyouko. No pudo más y rodeo a Sayaka con sus brazos, correspondiéndole el abrazo, intentando sentir todo de ella, su calor y tacto, esa sensación que había querido sentir…por fin podía, usando un consuelo como excusa. Un sonrojo la invadió, seguido de unas ganas de llorar.

Sí, era demasiado vulnerable.


End file.
